total drama brawl
by Mostawesomefanoftvshows
Summary: 12 NEW CONTESTANTS WILL BATTLE IT OUT WITH SOME OF THE TOTAL DRAMA CAST TO WIN A MILLION DOLLARS! FRIENDSHIPS WILL BE FORMED, HEARTS WILL BE BROKEN, AND MOST IMPORTANT OF ALL. DRAMA! WHO WILL WIN? AND WHO WILL FAIL TRYING? FIND OUT ON TOTAL. DRAMA. BRAWL! (APPS CLOSED)
1. CONFIRMED CONTESTANTS

Confirmed contestants

Girls

1: Jo Emily Kingston-the spitfire (Yonna9queen's OC)

2: Piper Evans-the sweet prep girl (TotalDramaGirl01's OC)

3: Alison Dalecrest-the queen bee (EvilAngel66's OC)

4: Courtney Dalecrest-The Black Sheep (EvilAngel66's OC)

5: Nicole Wesley-The smart girl that looks stupid (nicole357's OC)

6: Danika Morris-The stubborn Australian (Maua's OC)

Boys

1: Colton Hill-the music guy (TotalDramaGirl01's OC)

2: Spencie Hawke-The Bitter Male Fashionista (I'm not a magical bear's OC)

3: Donna 'Don' Pinasco-inferiority complex (weeaboopunk's OC)

4: Tony Storm-survivalist that's always outside (secret love writer's OC)

5: Ricardo Encina-Athletic Loner (RicardoEncina's OC)

6: Thomas Larke-The Quite Cowboy (Maua's OC)


	2. New faces, same drama

AN: welcome to the first chapter of total drama brawl! Let's get started! R&R!

"It's that time again folks! I'm Chris McLean and welcome to total drama brawl! I'm adding in 12 new contestants and I'm mixing them with some of the total drama cast! I know, I'm the best host ever." Chris said boasting about himself. "there may be back stabbers, and cheaters but now it's time for the contestants." Chris said with a mischievous grin. "Jo, Piper, Colton, Spencie, Alison, Courtney, Don, Tony, Nicole, Danika, Ricardo, and Thomas come out of the boat!" The host said.

As all the new contestant came out of the boat. Everyone started to talk to each other. "Ow!" Piper and Colton said bumping in too each other. "Sorry!" Colton said. "No it's ok." Piper answered. "Hey, do I know you from some where?" Colton asked. "I dunno. But you do look familiar." Piper replied.

=confessionals=

Colton: I feel like I know her before.

=end=

"Now time for the returning contestants." Chris said "Mike, Zoey, Brick, Bridgette, Sky, Cameron, Dave, Dawn, Duncan, Beth, Gwen, Trent, Topher, and Samey come out of the boat." Chris said. "Ok, I think some of you want to confess something?" Chris said.

=confessional=

Zoey: great, I'm back on the stinking show, well at least Mike's here

*static*

Sky: This is so great! Since Dave is here maybe he'll forgive me for last season!

=end=

"Ok now I'll split you guys to teams. Sky, Dave, Alison, Courtney, Mike, Zoey, Piper, Colton, Topher, Samey, Dawn, Cameron, and Jo your guys are the brave brawlers!" Chris said while a boxing glove logo appeared on top of there heads. "WHAT! IM ON A TEAM WITH HEART BREAKER?!" Dave said referring to Sky.

=confessionals=

Sky: ok, maybe not

Dave: *sigh* I hate this

=end=

"Don, Tony, Bridgette, Gwen, Nicole, Danika, Beth, Duncan, Thomas, Spencie, Trent, Brick, and Ricardo you guys are the fearless fighters!" Chris said while a skull with cross bones wearing boxing gloves logo appeared on top of there heads."What will the first challenge will be? find out after this commercial break. On, Total. Drama. Brawl!"

=commercial break=

AN: hello people! How do you like the first chapter? Drama is all ready brewing, and let me tell you, it's not gonna be pretty.


	3. Let's play truth or dare! Never mind

AN: let's get started. Shall we? R&R

* * *

"Challenge is going to be truth or dare, I will pick random contestants from each team. Then Chef will spin the wheel to see if you get truth or dare, if you get dare you have to do a dare, if you get a truth you have to answer questions by me. If you do your dare or say the truth, you earn a point for your team but if not for any reason..." Chris said laugh manically while a tube with electricity inside it rose beside him. "they go inside this thing and get shocked" Chris said still laughing. "But how do you know if we're lying about the truth?" Jo said. "Easy, clucky is back, to see if your saying the truth." Chris said.

=confessional=

Don: this is gonna be so bad for me.

=end=

"The wheel landed on truth! And the lucky victim is Piper." Chris said as everyone looked at Piper. "Piper why did you come to total drama?." Chris said.

=confessionals=

Colton: so that's her name.

=end=

"Well." Piper started. "Well?" Chris said. "I came to total drama to find my friend who I meet ten years ago. It's because I really miss him." Piper said earning some 'aww' from the contestants.

"Ok enough mushy stuff, Piper earns a point for her team!" Chris said. "This it's i dare! this is for Nicole!" Chris said. "your dare is to pin down Amy!" Chris said as Amy stepped out of the boat. "I'm back!" Amy said.

=confessionals=

Samey: how did Chris find Amy!

=end=

"Amy or tube?" Chris said."I choose...tube" Nicole said. "What?! No!" Jo said. "Sorry Amy is just too mean." she said as she stepped in the tube. "Chicken."Amy said before going back to the boat back home. Nothing was heard just a giant shock. Nicole stepped out completely unharmed. "What happened?" Nicole asked. "Oh no the tube is defective!" Chris said in horror. "So plan b?" Chef asked "yes plan b" Chris said. "What's plan b?" Don asked nervously. "You'll see." Chris said. (5 hour later)

"ok campers meet me at the dock of shame now!" The speaker said. When everyone was there, Chris had a huge grin on his face. "Ok guys, plan b is mutant seagull shooter boat designing or for short 'm.s.s.b.d.'" Chris said. "thanks too Piper, won the first challenge so they get some building tools" Chris said. "But I thought that we we're suppose to ride boats and try to ring the bells?" Cameron said. "Yes but that was season 4, this challenge you have to build a mutant seagull shooter, build the boat, and get the mutant seagulls out of the cage" Chris said. Everyone groaned. "All your items are in the crates with your logo on it" Chris said. "Ok 1...2...3 go!" Chris said.

* * *

Fearless fighters

Everyone was arguing and Jo was so annoyed that she couldn't take it anymore and yelled "EVERYBODY QUIET!" Then everyone looked at her. "Ok we divide our team to three sections, one goes and builds the boat, one goes and gets the seagulls and one goes and builds the seagull shooter, since there's thirteen people, five builds the boat, five builds the shooter, and three gets the seagulls Mike, Colton, Sky and gets the seagulls, Zoey, Piper, Cameron, Topher, Samey and build the seagull shooter, and Brick, Alison, Dawn, Courtney, and I will build a boat. Deal?!" Jo said firmly. "Deal" everyone said.

* * *

Brave brawlers

Everyone was doing everything wrong. Don was being pecked by the seagulls, Tony was trying to charm the birds but the just came attacking him. Thomas and Danika were to busy talking to each other, Bridgette keep breaking stuff because off her clumsy-ness. Everything was just falls apart.

* * *

(5hoursl8r) "ok time to present your boats" Chris said. The fearless fighters presented the most beautiful seagull shooting boat while the brave brawlers presented the crappiest seagull shooting boat ever created ever. "We'll it's clear that the fearless fighters won, fearless fighters I'll meet you guys at the elimination ceremony." Chris said.

* * *

elimination ceremony

=confessionals=

Gwen: I'm voting for Don

*static*

Duncan: I'm voting for Bridgette, she too clumsy!

*static*

Trent: I don't know, maybe Thomas

*static*

Brick: there is no clumsy-ness allowed on my team! Sorry Bridgette

*static*

Spencie: hmm. Maybe Thomas

*static*

Nicole: Bridgette

*static*

Tony: Bridgette

*static*

Beth: Don

*static

Thomas: Bridgette

*static

Danika: Bridgette

*static

Don: I think I'll vote for Bridgette

*static*

Bridgette: Don, know how to handle a bird properly!

=end=

"This time it's the rocket of shame, this rocket will take you to the playa. The people who are safe are Gwen, Duncan, Trent, Brick, Spencie, Nicole, Tony, Beth, Danika." Chris said throwing marshmallows to the contestants. "Thomas, Don and Bridgette, one of you guys are going home. Lucky for Thomas, he's not." Chris said tossing a marsh mellow to Thomas. "And the final marshmallow goes too." the host said.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Don, Bridgette your going home." Chris said. Bridgette rode the rocket to the playa. "Who will ride the rocket next? Find out next time in total drama brawl!" Chris said.

* * *

AN: thanks for reading! Review pls!


	4. Challenges, Topher, and Love

An: why do I keep writing these author notes? R&R!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the OCs or total drama

* * *

"Last time on total drama brawl! The two teams went to play truth or dare! But some thing wrong happen and now we're stuck building a boat. A BOAT! But don't worry we still have so fun! Let me rephrase that, I had some fun! After that, the brave brawlers lose and the fearless fighters won! Who will win this time? Find out right now! On Total. Drama. Brawl!" Chris said.

fearless fighters

"What am I gonna do?" Don said in a forested area. He was sitting on a stump.

=confessionals=

Don: I was almost voted off yesterday! What if the team's going against me or something?!

=end=

"Hello." A voice said. "Ahh!" Don said startled. "Don't worry, I believed we haven't met before. My name's Dawn." Dawn said. "Oh hi Dawn I'm Don." Don said quietly. "Your aura's dark orange. Which means worry. What's wrong?" Dawn asked. "Well, my team almost voted me off yesterday, and I can't help but worry that I'm the next one off." Don said worrying. "Don't worry you won't get voted off. I'm sure of it." Dawn said with a smile. "Thanks Dawn." Don answered with a smile. "No problem!" Dawn chirped.

=confessionals=

Don: Dawn is really nice. What was she doing in the forest?

*static*

Dawn: it's uncertain that Don will be voted off. But I bet he won't get voted off. I mean his nice and cute. Wait, what did I say?

=end=

"Hey Danika!" Thomas said approaching her. "Hi there!" Danika replied. "So how are you?" Thomas asked. "I'm fine, thank you." Danika replied. "So um, I have a question. do yo-" Thomas said being cut off by a sound. "Everyone meet at the mess hall. NOW!" The speaker said. "Come on Thomas! Let's go!" Danika said. "Um yeah, ok." Thomas said.

=confessionals=

Thomas: so close! Dammit Chris!

=end=

=at mess hall=

Everyone was eating there 'food' while talking to each other. "Dude, what's with your hair?" Tony asked Spencie, noticing his hair had a greenish colour added to it. "I dyed it. Got a problem with that?" Spencie said bitterly. "I was just asking." Tony said.

"Hello teens! Today the challenge is block em'!" Chris said confusing all the contestants. "Um what do you mean?" Gwen asked. "Let me explain Gwen." Chris said rudely. "Well, each team will pick a swimmer. The swimmers will swim from east of pahkitew island too the west side off pahkitew island. While the swimmers are swimming. The other team will try to

Block the opponent swimmer by putting stuff to block them. The first team swimmer to the west cliff wins." Chris explain. "Sounds easy enough." Topher said. "Fine. Since Topher thinks this is easy, the team swimmer has to stay on the water, so if a large thing blocks your path, you have to swim around it, or go under it. If you go over it lose for your whole team. Better thank Topher for that one." Chris said with a grin. Everyone glared at Topher. "Thanks a lot big mouth." Duncan angrily said to Topher.

=confessionals=

Topher: I just had to say it! I still have dreams!

=end=

=commercial break=


	5. Twists and Turns

AN: hey guys! Sorry for not update for a looooooooooong time. luckily I'm back. Let's do this! R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama or the OCs

Brave brawlers

"So who's the swimmer?" Piper ask as everyone huddle in a circle. "Maybe I could try?" Courtney asked. "No don't pick her! She's bad at everything." Alison said with a huff. Courtney glared at her. "Fine will pick someone else." Courtney mumbled.

=confessionals=

Courtney: I hate my sister so much! She thinks she's the better than me, I'm smart and... Ok maybe... Never mind. I wish spencer was here.

=end=

"Let's choose sky! She a fricking athlete!" Alison suggested. "Well what do you think Dave?" Courtney asked. "Dave?" she said looking at the boy. "You choose the wrong person to talk about her." Dave answered. "I'm sorry, ok?" Sky said to Dave. "Hmph!" Dave huffed. "Dawn?" Courtney asked. "I sense we will do better in the challenge if we choose Sky." Dawn said. "Well it's settled. Sky gets to swim. Any objections?" Jo asked. Everyone shook there heads. "All right then, sky's the swimmer." Jo said.

=confessionals=

Jo: she better not mess this up or she's gonna get the boot

*static*

Sky: is it just me or is everyone put pressure on me?

=end=

Fearless fighters

"Come on team hustle up!" Brick said. "I'm team swimmer. Deal?" Brick said firmly. Surprising some contestants.

"Maybe we should give other people a chance. you know like Tony, Thomas or even Trent." Spencie suggested. "No! I'm not saying it again! I'm THE TEAM SWIMMER! Got that?" Brick yelled. "But Brick, you're not the only one who has been training. I been training for the apocalypse for years now." Tony said with a smile. "I bet Don agrees with me. Right Don?" Brick said look at the boy. Don just stares into the distant with dreamy smile on his face. "Huh? Oh yeah I agree with you." Don said still in his dream world.

"It's settled then, I'm team swimmer!" Brick yelled. "Huh? What?" Don said snapping out of his dream world.

=confessionals=

Brick: you probably surprised by what I did. Losing a million dollars can change a man. For now on I'm gonna play it ruthless! Like Jo!

*static*

Don: I will never tell you what I was thinking about! Ok fine you got me! So me and Dawn wer-

=end=

(5minsl8er)

"Ready your swimmers! I really hope they through so much pain!" Chris said. "Can you believe Chris? Thinking like we're play toy." Sky said. "It's Chris, he'll always by like this." Zoey answered. "Hey! That rhymed!" Sky said "3." Chris counted. "Ready dude?" Tony asked brick. "2." Chris counted. "I was born ready." Brick answered. "1!" Chris yelled setting the buzzer on. "Yeah but like-"sky said being cut off by the sound. "Go!" Zoey yelled pushing sky in the water. "Sorry!" Zoey yelled.

=confessionals=

Sky: that was mean

=end=

"Hurry! Get to that plateau!" Jo said making her team follow her. "Do what she said!" Don yelled to his team following the brave brawlers.

"Get that giant rock!" Jo ordered pushing the rock to the ocean having her whole team help her. After the rock went off the plateau, it hit brick right on the head.

"Ow!" Brick said from the ocean. "Wow! This is huge!" Brick exclaimed. "Remember! You can't get out of water so you have to either, get under it or go around it." Chris reminded. "Ugh!" Brick exclaimed. "I'll go around it then." Brick chose. In the side of the rock was piranhas. Lots of them. "Ahhhhhhh!" Brick yelped in pain. "I love my job." Chris said.

"Hey guys I found some rocks we can throw at sky!" Tony said. "Cool." Spencie said. "Ok, if I combine the mass and volume of the rock an-" Nicole said being cut off by Danika. "Don't think girl! Do!" Danika yelled throwing rocks at sky. "Ow!" sky said having a rock thrown at her forehead. Her forehead starts to bleed. "Sky!" Dave yelled. "I mean, haha! You finally feel the pain!" Dave said firmly but nervously.

=confessionals=

Sky: did Dave just worry about me?

=end=

Sky stared at Dave for a moment. "Sky! GO!" Jo yelled. "Oh yeah! Right!" Sky said. She reached the huge rock covering brick's path. She looks over to see brick being attack by piranhas. "Jackpot." She muttered. She wen under and over avoiding any sea creatures, like fang. "Look she's get away!" Don yelled. Dodging rocks, sky swims as fast as she could. "The brave brawlers win again!" Chris said as the team cheered. "I did it!"sky said crawling up to shore.

"Fearless fighters, you guys have to go to elimination. Brave brawlers and fearless fighters please come with me at the elimination ceremony." Chris said.

Elimination ceremony

The the brave brawlers were placed the the peanut gallery while the fearless fighters were on there respected places. "The people who are safe are Tony, Gwen, Nicole, Danika, Beth, Duncan, Thomas, Spencie, Trent and Ricardo. Don and brick your on the chopping block." Chris said. "And the finally marshmallow goes to..." The host said.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Brick." Chris said. "What! But why me?!" Don yelled. "No your not off." Chris said. "What." Brick said. "Cameron and Don your switching teams!" Chris announced. "Really?!" Don and Cameron said. "Yes really! Now go over there before I change my mind." Chris said.

"You can see why I love this show so much. Will brick be good at antagonizing? Is d-" Chris said being cut off. "Is Dave who we think he is? Will i ever get Chris' job? Find out when we return on Total. Drama. Brawl!" Topher said. "TOPHER!" Chris yelled.


	6. So much things going on!

AN: Sorry if I do not living up to my writing schedule, You guys and gals can check my profile for my writing schedule. I'll try to update? R&R!

Brave brawlers

Colton was playing his guitar and write some notes down a notebook. He was leaning back on a tree that had a little D+S written on it. "Hey Colton." Piper said approaching him. "What are you doing?" Piper asked sitting down next to him. "Oh I'm just playing some music on my guitar." Colton answered. "That's cool." Piper answered.

=confessionals=

Piper: Wow Colton cute! He's still kinda familiar though

=end=

Fearless fighters

"Listen men! We got to keep a close eye on Cameron. He could be up to something." Brick said talking to Spencie, Tony and Trent.

The camera shifted on Cameron. "Aww it's a Coccinellidae!" Cameron awed. The Coccinellidae (a.k.a. lady bug) jump on Cameron's arm. "Ah! So heavy!" Cameron yelled as he plopped to the ground. "Ow." Cameron sigh.

The camera shifted back to the boys. "He doesn't look much of a threat." Trent said. "You never know!" Brick yelled. "He could be plotting something behind our backs! He's smart you know." Brick said. "God, you are just being stupid brick." Spencie said.

=confessionals=

Brick: that's it! I'm voting off Spencie every chance I get! He's always disagreeing!

*static*

Spencie: *adding neon yellow hair dye to his hair* you know, I thought this brick guy was cool, poser.

=end=

"Everyone meet at the mess hall! It's challenge time!" The speaker. "Let's go, men." Brick said.

=at the Mess hall=

"Hey Cameron!" Mike and Zoey yelled greeting the boy. "Hi guys!" Cameron said walking over to the table. "Not so fast, soldier." Brick said pulling Cameron's shirt collar. "Owwww! What was that for?" Cameron yelled. "Your on MY team now and you do not sit with the enemies!" Brick said. "But there my friends!" Cameron replied. "To bad so sad! Now sit over

There!" Brick said push Cameron to the 'men' table. Camera shifts to Mike's table. "I wonder what that was all about?" Mike thought out loud.

Camera shifts the door. "What's up people!" Chris yelled bursting through the door. "Here comes McLean acting cool." Duncan said. Chris rolled this eyes ignoring the boy.

"Well, it's challenge time!" Chris announced earning groans from some people. "Today challenge is an actual brawling challenge!" Chris said.

"Wait so that means I can beat people up because I have to? Awesome!" Duncan said with a grin.

"Before I was rudely interrupt," Chris began glaring at Duncan. "Each team will have a spin of the what I call the victim wheel which contains everyone from either team. Chef made two, one for each team. A person from the opposite team will spin the wheel and one lucky victim will get brutally maimed or emerge victorious, but don't everyone will have a turn." Chris said.

"What about if a guy picks a girl?" Ricardo asked. "Does it look like I care? The same rules apply." Chris said.

"Now that's done, perfect time for a commercial break." Chris said.

=commercial break=

AN: well that's done. I have a poll set up in my profile it's for a new story if you like, go check the poll out. That's all Pece!


End file.
